Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada
by masdalgred
Summary: Taking place five years after the SSE, a face emerges from the darkness that none of the smashers hoped to see again... Please R&R, mostly R with a bit of R.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 1: Introductions

All was calm in the land of dreams. A small gang of Waddle Dees were playing happily in a meadow, along with a strange-looking pink round thing. Known far and wide as the Dream Warrior, this little round guy was the first to notice the disturbance in the air.

_Kirby_

Suddenly, as if from no-where, what looked like a giant flying pirate ship hovered into view. Kirby recognised this ship; he had seen one just like it five years before, being piloted by an evil turtle named Bowser. However, unless the tyrannical king of the koopas had shrunk, he was not the one standing in the ship's deck.

_Bowser Jr._

"Nya! Destroy them all!" Bowser Jr. cried. Flaming cannonballs crashed into buildings, reducing them to rubble, and great numbers of Koopa Troopas, Goombas and boos streamed from the ship's underside and set to work on dreamland's inhabitants. Kirby moved to defend, but suddenly a black arrow hit him in the back, and he went down, a trophy before he even hit the ground.

Meanwhile, in Toad Town, capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom, a princess, a dinosaur and two toads were enjoying a friendly game of tennis in the palace gardens.

_Princess Peach_

_Yoshi_

Peach had invited her boyfriend to come and join them, but the portly plumber was no-where to be seen. Suddenly, as if from no-where, a huge purple dragon swooped down from the sky and snatched Princess Peach from the ground.

_Ridley_

"Wah!" Yoshi exclaimed. The toads threw tennis balls at the horrible space-mutant, but they just bounced harmlessly off his scaly hide. Ridley let out a reptilian howl and blasted a lazer at one of the toads, reducing him to a trophy in an instant. The other toad ran for the safety of the castle, but was not fast enough, and Ridley swooped down on him, smashing him into oblivion. With now three trophies in the villain's possession, Yoshi could do nothing but watch as Ridley zoomed away, captives in hand.

Far away, on an island called Kanto, two pokemon trainers were preparing for battle. One, a young male with a red cap, called out the name of his favourite pokemon. "Pikachu!"

_Pikachu_

_Red_

His rival, a girl in similar attire, summoned her own favourite monster, a tag-team duo almost identical to red's Pikachu but for a few distinguished markings. "Plusle! Minun! Come on out!"

_Plusle & Minun_

_May_

Pikachu could easily match the individual power of one of the opposing monsters, but as a team they were a force to be reckoned with. He darted in with a Quick Attack and struck one of his foes square in the stomach, but the other took this as an opportunity to leap on his back and perform a quick swipe. The two were perfectly in sync, Red realized. He called out a rapid stream of attacks to Pikachu, who carried them out fluidly, but it was no use. The combined might of both Plusle and Minun was too much, and Pikachu fell unconscious.

"Congratulations. A match well played." Red said to May a couple of hours later. "You too. We should do it again some time!" said May cheerily. Both trainers' parties were fully healed, and Red was just on his way home when he heard a crash. The roof of the Pokemon Center had been ripped straight off, and there were screams coming from inside. "C'mon Pikachu! Let's check it out!" Red exclaimed, and they rushed back inside, only to come face to face with a man neither warrior thought they would ever see again.

_Taboo_

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 2: Ships

Two pilots were locked in combat. One, flying a blue-and-white fighter, shot a rapid stream of lazers at his rival, a heavier ship with a red paint-job. The red ship dodged, and countered the action. "Do a barrel roll!" urged the blue fighter's co-pilot, and the fighter eagerly complied. Despite his skills, the blue fighter knew his machine could not match the opposing craft, and he did the only thing he could do; he rammed straight into the other fighter. This brave pilot's name was Fox McCloud, and he was one of the greatest mercenaries the galaxy had ever seen.

_Fox_

Fox ejected at the last minute, as the two ships exploded in a great ball of fire. Fox thought for a moment that the other pilot might be dead, but was proven wrong by the barrel of a blaster sticking into his back.

_Wolf_

Fox spun around, lightning-fast, and kicked at his attacker, but Wolf was too quick for him, and he dodged. Wolf darted in with a series of quick jabs, and soon enough Fox was lying on his back, dazed. Just as Wolf was about to deliver the final blow, a blue lazer whizzed past his ear. "What the bloody hell?" Wolf exclaimed in his ridiculous English accent, and spun around to see a blue humanoid parrot with two blasters trained on his back.

_Falco_

Wolf lunged at him, but Falco pulled both triggers and Wolf was blown back as the two shots hit him square in the chest. By the time Falco got over to examine the body, he found not a trophy, but a large found object. The funny thing was, it appeared to be ticking…

A few miles from the scene of the fight, another mercenary was enjoying a friendly race around his hometown when he saw the explosion. He pulled his racer, the Blue Falcon, to the side and hopped in his ship to investigate. On the way to the site of the explosion, he encountered another ship heading the same way as him. He switched on the intercom and was startled by the face he saw. "Hello, Falcon," said the pilot of the second ship. It's been a long time."

_Captain Falcon_

_Samus_

Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser Jr. had problems of his own. A huge ship, bigger then his own, had swooped in out of nowhere and began firing upon the poor koopaling. Bowser Jr. was not going to take this lying down, so he retaliated with all his strength, blasting a hole in the strange ship. Crew members began to abandon ship, but one figure, presumably the captain, appeared to grow wings, and he flew at Bowser Jr.'s boat at an incredible speed. Koopa Troopas and even Hammer Bros. moved to stop him, but he cut them down, and swooped up to where Bowser Jr. was standing. That was the first time Jr. got a good look at his attacker.

_Meta-Knight_

Meta-Knight swung his sword furiously at Jr., but he saw the attack coming and dodged easily. Jr. retaliated with a lunge with his paintbrush, but MK was too fast and he blocked it with his sword. Jr. fought bravely, but he knew he was no match for his opponent, and did the only thing he could; he jumped overboard and detonated the entire bob-omb stock in the hold. No matter how fast Meta-knight flew, he could not escape the explosion, and was flung almost a hundred metres by the force of the explosion before collapsing to the ground. "Nya ha ha! Victory is mine!" Bowser Jr. cried, and hopped over to collect his prize.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 3: Escape

Red awoke with a start. This surprised him, because he wasn't expecting to wake up at all. He felt like there was a marching band playing in his head, but he was relieved to find all of his pokemon were all right, still sleeping in their balls. One, two, three… Red froze. Where was Pikachu?

Meanwhile, May found herself in a similar predicament. She was locked in some kind of dungeon, and though Mudkip, Grovyle and Blazkien were still in her possession, Plusle and Minun had strangely vanished. It was then that she noticed her cell-mate. A purple fox was sleeping in the opposite corner of the cell, and May decided it was best not to wake her. She moved toward the door, hoping to find out if there was some way to break it down, when suddenly the fox was on her feet, a gun pointed straight at May's face.

_Krystal_

May flinched, expecting the worst, but when she opened her eyes she realized her cell-mate had lowered the weapon. "Sorry if I startled you. I'm a light sleeper," Krystal explained.

"It's all right. I'm May, by the way," said the trainer, holding out her hand. "Krystal. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, about our predicament…"

"Not to worry!" replied May, and threw out a poke-ball. "Blazkien!"

A few cells away, Fox was awoken by an explosion. What he had at first taken to be a big pink puddle in the corner of the room suddenly inflated itself, and he recognised it as Kirby, a friend of his who'd helped him out a while back. There was no time for introductions, though, for they had to escape, and fast. He pulled out his blaster, hoping to shoot the door down, but, upon seeing this, Kirby had a brilliant idea; he swallowed the blaster. "Hey! Give that back!" Fox cried, but before his very eyes, a strange transformation began to take place. Out of no-where, fox-ears popped out of Kirby's head, and a scope appeared on his eye. A belt, equipped with Fox's entire artillery, appeared around his waist. With the transformation complete, Kirby spat out the old blaster, and Fox caught it. "Wow! That was amazing!" Fox cried, and scanned the newly-made Fox Kirby. "And your power level's… Woah! It's over nine thousand! …no, hang on, the stupid thing's broken." Using the powers of their combined blasters, Fox and Kirby made short work of the door. _It's a little strange they didn't disarm us though… _Fox thought as they ran down the hall… but there was no time to worry about that. They had to escape, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 4: Chase

Red was in a bit of a predicament. His cell-mate had woken up, and he was none too happy about being locked up. "Let me out, damn you!" Meta-Knight screamed, and kicked at Red. "Um, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm just as much a prisoner as you are!" Red countered, but the words just bounced off MK like apples. "Give! Me! Back! My! Sword!!!" he screamed, and punched his cell-mate in the stomach. Luckily he was only a little guy, and without his sword it was a bit like a kitten trying to smash an elephant. It still stung though, so Red picked up the angry puffball and dropped him on his head. _"Calm down. _Neither of us are very likely to escape if you keep lashing out like that," Red said, and extended his hand. "I'm Red, by the way." Meta-Knight folded his arms. "I'm known as Meta-Knight. Don't drop me again." And thus, an unlikely friendship was formed between the grumpy little swordsman and the aspiring pokemon master.

Wolf _hated _guard duty. After losing to Fox he had fallen from grace somewhat, and now he was getting all the lackey jobs. I mean- Wolf was interrupted from his rantings by two strange objects flying overhead. _Finally, a chance to redeem myself! _Wolf thoughtto himself. "Oi Goroh! Look!" he shouted, nudging his partner awake and pointing to the sky.

_Samurai Goroh_

"Wuh? Oh. After them!" Goroh yelled. And so the chase begins!

Meta-Knight and Red were escaping the only way they could see; out the window. Red, riding on the back of his Charizard, was the first to notice their persuers. The two flying machines, Goroh's F-Zero racer and Wolf's Wolven, were slowly gaining on our heroes, and Red quickly alerted his new friend. Meta-Knight turned and noticed the katana attached to Goroh's belt. _Perfect, _he thought, and dropped his speed rapidly. "You! Destroy that racer!" MK shouted to his partner, who eagerly complied. "Squirtle! Go!" Red shouted, and the wee sea-turtle pokemon burst out. He retracted into his shell, and rocketed at Goroh's machine. The glass cracked with the force of the blow, and the driver had no choice but to eject before the whole thing exploded. _It's all coming together, _Meta-Knight mouthed, and swooped down. Samurai Goroh noticed the small black object rocketing towards him, and drew his sword to defend himself. "Yoink!" MK cried, and grabbed the katana right out of his opponent's hands. "Hmm. Not really my style, but it'll have to do." And with that, Meta-Knight rapidly spun around, the sword extended, and rammed into Goroh, sending him flying. "It looks like Goroh's blasting off agaaain…" he cried, and flew out of sight. With a sword in hand, Meta-Knight felt more powerful, and he flew off to help his partner.

The fight with Wolf was not going as well. Whereas Goroh was just a reckless racer, Wolf was a skilled mercenary with proper pilot training, and he was proving to be a difficult adversary. Charizard let out a loud roar, and spun around, hoping to ram straight into the racer, but wolf barrel-rolled out of the way. Wolf had armed a smart bomb, and was about to fire it at red when a glowing arrow rocketed through the Wolven's hull, causing it to explode and reverting the pilot to a trophy. Meta-Knight, who was close to ground level, flew down to grab the trophy, but before he could get there a different figure picked it up. He was holding a bow, and strapped to his back was a mystical sword. Our heroes instantly recognized this legendary fighter.

_Link_

Renowned as the Silent Swordsman, Link had more skill than Meta-Knight and Red combined. Nonetheless, they would have to work together if they hoped to escape this strange realm. Red was still worried for the safety of his missing Pikachu and MK needed his sword back, so it seemed like the only way to get out was to go back in.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 5: Confusion

Having successfully blown the door down, Krystal and May were rushing down a corridor, looking for some means of escape from the castle. They turned a corner, and bumped into a pair they took to be their captors. Fox and Kirby, on the other hand, thought _they_ were the captors, and a scuffle ensued. Fox, Krystal and Kirby all pulled out blasters, and May called out one of her pokemon partners, a frog thing known as Mudkip. Fox shot at it, but it dodged and shot a jet of water at Kirby, which he swallowed. Immediately, all of Kirby's Fox-like aspects disappeared, including the blaster. His ears were replaced by a cute hat shaped like Mudkip's head, complete with a little fin running over the top. "Puyooooo!" he cried, and shot a blast of water at Krystal, slamming her into a wall and rendering her unconscious. While this was happening, the battle between May and Fox grew intense, and Mudkip was sent flying by a well-aimed punch. The fight was over, and as the victorious duo set off to leave, a shadowy figure appeared at the end of the corridor. "Congratulations," he said, clapping his hands. "You both pass."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Fox shouted angrily at the figure. "Funny that you should ask. You see, the reason I didn't relieve you of your weapons was to test you. And you passed the test! Congratulations on being deemed worthy of our order!"

"And just why would we want to join?" asked fox cheekily. "Oh, you don't really have a choice. You see, my… ah… _associates _can be very persuasive…" And with that he cast asunder his cloak to reveal an onslaught of shadow bugs. "Take them! And leave the others to me…" said the dark, green-skinned figure. Renowned as the king of darkness, who else but Ganondorf could be in charge of this operation?

_Ganondorf_

Far, far, farfarfar away, two people who had never met each other before in their lives were fighting together like they had known each other for years. One, a tall young man with a sword almost as big as himself, cut down an advancing wave of primid.

_Ike_

The other, a boy of about ten, smashed a roader off into the distance with a baseball bat, then struck down the last wave of enemies with a bolt of lightning.

_Ness_

Together the pair diminished the advancing onslaught, then moved on to their leader.

_The Black Knight_

Sparing no time for conversation, Ike lunged straight at the Black Knight, striking at him with his sword. The Knight dodged, and parried the blow with one of his own. Ike was sent flying, but quickly recovered. Ness darted in with a powerful smack from his bat, but it just bounced off the Black Knight's armour, and he batted the boy away with the back of his hand. Though Ness's contribution to the battle was not particularly helpful, it provided ample distraction for Ike to deliver a finishing blow, a move of his own creation. He kicked the knight onto the air, then threw his sword up after him. The sword flew straight past, and it seemed like the move had failed, until Ike jumped right up after it and caught it, only to bring it down on his foes face with a triumphant cry of, "AEETHERRR!!!"

Victory seemed assured, as the Black Knight's body lay in a crumpled heap at the feet of our two heroes, but he had yet to reveal his ultimate weapon. Throwing back his cloak, he threw a red-and-white ball in the air. Ness and Ike flinched, expecting the worst, and as suck were rather relieved when a cute little blue thing with two little glowing balls protruding from its head. "Go! Heart Swap!" the Black Knight cried, and the blue thing complied with a cheerful, "Puuu!!"

Suddenly, a strange thing happened. Ness felt as though his soul was being sucked from his body. Was the little floaty thing doing this? For a moment, he couldn't see or hear anything. Then he opened his eyes. He glanced over to where Ike had been standing, and saw… himself! "What the hell!" he exclaimed, in a voice much deeper than his. "Puuuu!!" contented with itself, the strange creature returned to its ball. "Behold the true power of the prince of the sea, Manaphy!"

_Manaphy_

And with that, the Black Knight disappeared, leaving our two unfortunate heroes is somewhat of a predicament.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 6: Retrieval

Red, Link and Meta-Knight had successfully made their way to the central tower of the castle, and were shocked by what they found. Though Pikachu was no-where to be seen, a mysterious figure with spiky black hair was standing in the middle of the room, holding Meta-Knight's sword. "Hmmm. A little small, but it'll have to do." the figure said to himself.

"Hang on! That's mine!" Meta-Knight shouted at the shady figure.

"I have no time for this." He replied, and started to walk away.

"I'll fight you for it." The figure stopped.

"Well, all right. I'm never one to turn down a challenge." He turned around to reveal that he was not a human at all, and the black hair was actually black _spines_.

_Shadow_

Meta-Knight lunged at him, but as fast as he was, Shadow was faster, and the black hedgehog seemed to vanish. His whereabouts was confirmed, however, when Meta-Knight felt a gun sticking into his back. He spun around, sword in hand, but the katana was heavy and it slowed him down. Shadow jumped, then unleashed a midair attack that sent Meta-Knight flying. "This fight is over. Leave now unless you want to die." Shadow said, his gun pointed straight at Meta-Knight's forehead. "Heh heh…" Despite losing the battle, Meta-Knight was giggling.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" the hedgehog looked irritated.

"That was quite a battle… here." And with that, Meta-Knight tossed the katana to Shadow. "That sword might be a little more to your taste."

"Thanks. I'll remember that." And on that note, Shadow vanished, leaving only his memory behind. And Meta's sword, of course.

For Pikachu, situations were going from bad to worse. After being separated from Red, he had found himself locked in a room full of other pokemon. There was one advantage to this, though; he had bumped into an old friend.

_Jigglypuff_

Along with Plusle and Minun, the four pokemon had to find a method of escape from the cramped chamber.

Just down the corridor, strange tests were being performed in a room marked LEGENDARIES. Two other pokemon were being made to battle 'till the bitter end.

_Darkrai_

_Gravedoir_

Darkrai, a demonic-looking ghost-type, blasted a shadow bomb at the other pokemon. She dodged, and rammed straight into Darkrai with a glowing aura. Darkrai flew back, but quickly recovered and smashed a glowing palm into Garvedoir's face, rendering her unconscious. "Okay. This one'll do." A scientist said, and cast a glowing net over Darkrai.

"What about the other, sir?" a different scientist asked.

"Dispose of it." Those three words struck terror into the hearts of the rest of the pokemon in the room. Two of these pokemon in particular had a motive and means of escape, and after what had happened to Mewtwo they were almost too eager to put the plan into action…

_The psychic struggled, trying to resist his captors, but the block they had put on his powers was too much, and he collapsed from exhaustion. The scientists dragged him into a lab, and pretty soon all that could be heard were the poor psychic's screams…_

Darkrai wasn't the first to be dragged off in a glowing net, and if Lucario and Deoxys didn't stop the evil scientists, he wouldn't be the last.

_Lucario_

_Deoxys_

_To be continued…_

Bonus Feature: Shadow's Moveset

B- Machine Gun: Repeatedly fires in one direction. Automatically reloads over time.

Smash B- Spin Dash: Same as Sonic's.

Up B- Spin Jump: Think Samus's Up B. What should have been, in my opinion, Sonic's.

Down B- Chaos Control: Like counter in a way, Shadow's colours invert for a few seconds. If hit during those seconds, the one who hit him's colours will invert and they will slow down for a bit.

Final Smash- Chaos Spear: Shadow calls upon the chaos emeralds and transforms into Hyper Shadow. He flys off the side of the screen, and a handful of chaos spears will fly across the screen, dealing major damage and knockback.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys (By which I mean my only two readers)! In response to my man Spacey, I have some special stuff planned for those characters. Over the next couple of chapters I'm hoping to introduce the rest of the storylines, so keep reading, Gang!

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 7: Collection

Ganondorf had called a meeting to check up on the mission's status. Goroh, Bowser Jr. and Ridley were there, as well as a couple of new faces, but Wolf was no-where to be seen. Goroh, a friend of Wolf's, asked where he was, but Ganondorf's only reply was, "He had an… accident." No further questions were asked. "All right everyone, status report!"

"Kirby and Meta-Knight have-"

"Escaped. Goroh?"

"Well, my guard duty was-

"Abysmal. You shall be dealt with. Ridley?"

"Reeeet!"

"Very good! And you two?" Ganondorf asked, turning to the newcomers.

_King Dedede_

_King K.Rool_

"Well, see-"

"The thing is-"

"The Kongs-"

"We-"

"Er-"

"Ah-"

"We're sorry!" they cried in unison.

"Well, at least I have _one _minion capable of doing something right. Ridley, go and check up on the Black Knight. As for the rest of you, disperse!"

The Black Knight was, rather surprisingly, hacking at an onion with his sword. A short bloke with a nose almost the size of his head was sitting inside, refusing to come out. Unbeknownst to the Black Knight, what could only be described as an army of about 450 small, carrot-shaped creatures were emassing around the onion, as if preparing for an attack. "Come out now or I'll cut your head off!" screamed the Black Knight, who was getting rather irritated by this point.

"I'm warning you! Don't force me to do something we'll both regret!" replied the big-nosed guy.

"You're not really in a position to be making threats, big-nose!" screamed the Black Knight, and he continued his onslaught on the onion.

"Very well! Don't say you weren't warned!" the captain cried, "Pikmin, attack!"

Suddenly, all of the carrot-things swarmed on the knight, leeching his health away. He tried to shake them off, but there were too many, and after a few minutes he collapsed to the ground, completely drained of energy.

_Captain Olimar_

"Well done, chaps!" Olimar cried to his troops, and returned from his hiding place.

"How is he?" Ganondorf asked one of the doctors looking after the Black Knight.

"He seems-a stable, but he keeps-a gibbering on about-a da "evil carrot-men."

"Very good. You there, scientist," Ganondorf called to a passing worker. "Set to work on cloning me a "Psychologist Mario", would you? As for you," he said, turning back to the doctor, "we have a spare position in our evil work line…"

"It's-a the job I was born-a to do!" cried Doctor Mario, grinning wickedly.

_Doctor Mario_

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Wassup, my fellow english-speaking people! I have some bad news; I wrote all my stories at school and I only have a few on my memory stick, so the rapid-fire stream of chapter updates will slow. Also, I'm going on holiday for a week, so the next chapter will take _at least_ seven days to be up. On the bright side, I think this is my best chapter so far, so enjoy!

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 8: Initiation

"Alright Doctor Mario, your first mission… a small band of renegades has emassed on the planet Venom. You and Goroh shall be sent down to capture them before their numbers increase. Any questions?"

"You got it, boss."

"Very good. But know this… _failure is not an option_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir."

Captain Falcon, Falco and Samus were under attack. No sooner had the two bounty hunters found Falco lying in a crater, an army of primid had swarmed on them. Falco was still weak from the explosion, but he picked off a few of the weaker enemies with ease. A couple of big primid had appeared, but Captain Falcon dispatched them with a well-aimed blitz of fiery punches and kicks. Just when it seemed like the attack was over, a pair of stronger enemies dropped from the sky. "Nicely done. I could expect no less from the _great Captain Falcon_."

Falcon recognized his rival immediately, but who was that standing beside him? Could it be… _him? _Then the mysterious figure jumped into view. It certainly looked like Him, but what was with the weird doctor attire? The look-alike darted over and his fist connected with the Captain's jaw. _Ow. He fights like Him too_, Falcon thought, and decided he would have to fight back if he wanted to survive.

Meanwhile, the fight between Falco and Goroh was really kicking off. Though he was clearly the better fighter Falco was injured, and Goroh had got himself a new katana after the last one was stolen. He swiped at Falco, who jumped over the sword and kicked Goroh in the face. This made the racer angry, so he swung a manic series of lunges and stabs, until Falco was no more. Right then, a fully-charged zero lazer propelled into his back, reducing him to nothing. Samus picked up the Goroh trophy that had fallen to the ground, then set to work on reviving Falco.

A pill hit Captain Falcon in the face, shortly followed by a series of strong punches, and the racer was down. Samus rushed up to save him, but by the time she got there, both Doctor Mario and Captain Falcon had disappeared.

On the journey home, Falco couldn't help but wonder a few things. Where had the doctor gone? Why had he just abandoned his comrade?

Then, with a sickening lurch, he realized. Doctor Mario hadn't left at all. He was still right where they had left him… Falco turned to call his partner's name, but before he could, a sinister figure dropped from the ceiling. "Welcome to hell!" he cried, and blasted Falco at point-blank range with a Dark Cannon.

Samus sensed a disturbance. She ran to the cockpit, and found that Falco wasn't there. Hang on. If Falco wasn't there, who was flying the ship? Samus rushed to the controls, only to find that someone had blasted them to bits with some kind of lazer weapon. _I'm going to die,_ she realized. _I'm going to die, and nothing I do car change that… _"No." she said to herself. "I'm not going to die. There has to be some way out of this…"

"Wrong!" Doctor Mario cried, and dropped from the ceiling. He pointed Falco's blaster at Samus's unarmoured face, and pulled the trigger. And then everything went black…

"Nice work, you two!" Ganondorf cried to his returning employees. "One, two… wow! You captured all three of them! I see great things in your future, Doc!"

"Thank you so much!" Doctor Mario replied, blushing.

"Now Goroh, take these trophies to the vault." Ganondorf ordered. Grumbling, Goroh stormed off, trophies in hand; only to remember halfway down a darkened hallway he didn't actually know where the vault was. He was about to turn around and ask, when a ball of shadow hit him in the back. "I told you we don't tolerate failure, Goroh," Ganondorf said, flanked by two others.

"Sir, I-"

"Save it. Now you will discover what happens to troops which have outlived their usefulness…" Ganondorf and the two beings flanking him each started charging up a ball of dark energy.

"Sir, just give me one more chance!"

"No." Ganondorf replied simply, and he and his two consorts each flung their projectiles, killing Goroh instantly.

"You. Put him in the vault, next to Wolf."

"Yes sir." Replied the bodyguard on the left. He was clearly a pokemon, but he was wearing some kind of armour that restricted his psychic powers.

_Mewtwo_

"And you. Return to your quarters."

"Sir." Replied the other. He was Samus-like in appearance, and was clearly the result of one of Ganondorfs experiments.

_Dark Samus_

"As for me, I'm off to bed. Night, all!"

_To be continued…_

Bonus Feature: Brawl to Armada Moveset Changes

Ganondorf: His standard special move becomes a blast of dark energy that explodes on impact with anything, a bit like Ness's PK Fire. His down special move has been completely revamped; a force-field of dark energy appears around him for a few seconds, damaging anyone it touches.

Mewtwo: Really a "Melee to Armada" moveset change, his side special move flips a foe much higher into the air, and they damage anyone they touch.

Falco: Now equipped with two blasters, he can fire in two directions at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 9: Assassination

Though Ike and Ness were having a hard time adjusting to their new conditions, things were only going to get worse. "No, see, you throw the sword, _then _shout aether." Ike explained to his compadre.

"It looked so simple when you did it!" Ness replied.

"I'll kill you both!" added a masked boy, jumping from a tree.

_Masked Boy_

"Remember, fire from your hands, thunder from your head!" Ness cried to his partner, and lunged at their masked assailant. Ness swung with his (Ike's) sword, but the Masked Boy blocked the attack with his own weapon, then pulled out a gun and shot at Ike, who was coming up from behind. Ike jumped over the shot, and, temporarily forgetting who he was, plunged his bat into the ground, attempting to perform an eruption attack. As may be expected, the ground didn't burst into flames as he had planned, but the attack was by no means useless. A wave of lava burst from Ike's head, and cascaded towards the Masked Boy. "Take that!" Ike cried, but his mysterious foe hid behind an electrical shield and emerged from the wave of fire relatively unscathed. Ness suddenly remembered his good friend Lucas telling him about a masked boy once. _But this couldn't be the same masked boy, _Ness thought to himself, _because it turned out _that_ masked boy was Lucas's… _he was interrupted in the middle of that thought by a lazer blast narrowly missing his left ear. "What do you want from us?" Ness cried in exasperation.

"Your life," the Masked Boy replied simply, and offloaded an entire ammo clip into Ness's chest. "Damn you!" Ike screamed. "That's my body you're firing at!" His eyes glowed red, and he ran straight at his opponent. "P…" he grabbed the Masked Boy and flung him into the air. "K…" he jumped up after him. "Aether!!" he swung his bat in a series of manic slashes, so fast that the bat itself almost exploded from the pressure and he had to use his own hands and feet to continue the onslaught, before kicking the Masked Boy toward the ground in a great ball of flame. There was a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared he was startled by what he saw. Sitting in the middle of the huge crater was… _nothing._ The Masked Boy had disappeared.

While all this was happening, Red, Meta-Knight and Link's raid on the castle was not going swimmingly. They had managed to find the room where all the pokemon were being kept, and who should step out of it but Darkrai, one of the most evil beings in the universe. And guess who just got a mind-control chip planted in their brain to make them just a _touch _more evil? "Graaah!" Darkrai screamed, and shot a black vortex of doom at our heroes.

They flung themselves out of the way, and Red called out his partner Ivysaur to do the fighting for him. Both Link and Meta-Knight drew their swords and rushed towards their foe, but he seemed to fade into shadows, and their attacks missed. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the wall behind Red, and dragged him into the darkness. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Luckily for him, a kind of sixth sense reached out to Ivysaur, and he turned around at that precise moment. "Ivyyyyy!" he cried, and dived into the void after his master.

_To be continued…_

Bonus Feature: Masked Boy moveset

B- Bolt Cannon: A chargeable attack; instead of growing in power, however, the longer you charge it affects the amount of bullets fired.

Smash B- Electro Sword: Comparable to Fox Illusion, but it doesn't travel as far and stuns anyone it hits.

Up+B- Rocket Pack: Travels almost straight up, but you can move left or right a little.

Down+B- Electro Shield: An electrical force-field that incinerates projectiles and damages anyone it touches.

Final Smash- Ultimate Chimera: Appears directly in front of the Masked Boy, who jumps on its back. Instant KO if hit.


	10. Chapter 10

Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada

Yo, dedicated readers of me! Various apologies, for yonder delay was heinous, but thy favourite author hath returned for more kick-ass awesome reading!

On an actually related topic, I'm introducing all the characters, poke-balls and ATs like this:

_Your Mum_

So not all the pokemon are actual full fighters.

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 10: Missions

As the lone warrior wandered the hills, he couldn't help but remember the last things his brother said to him.

"_You gotta raise an __fighting force of your own to stand against-a da subspace army!"_

"You got it, bro," the warrior said to himself. So far the work wasn't going great, as he had only managed to persuade his girlfriend and a dweeby little kid to join so far, but the man in green couldn't help but to look to the future. After all, when you've hit rock bottom, the only way you can go is up.

_Luigi_

_Daisy_

_Lucas_

The trio set off in the direction of a place called Hyrule, and looked up to meet the future.

Meanwhile in the place called Hyrule, a great battle was taking place. Kings K.Rool and Dedede had planned an assault on the royal palace, and only a pair of great leaders could prevent the place from being destroyed.

_Zelda_

_Midna_

While one of them was out on the front line, the other had mysteriously vanished. Midna, riding on the back of a trained wolf, took out a wave of advancing soldiers, while her second-in-command struck a handful down, brandishing a bladed chain.

_Sheik_

"Rather impressive," said King Dedede, stepping over a line of trophies and clapping his hands, "but the _real_ battle is only just beginning!" He pulled out a huge hammer and charged at Sheik. She expertly dodged and kicked the giant bird in the face, stunning him. He roared and swung the hammer, narrowly missing the female ninja. The attack threw Dedede off-balance and he tripped, providing an opening for Midna to dart in and deliver the finishing blow. The giant penguin sprawled back, then collapsed to the ground, defeated. The duo didn't count on the other king being so nearby, however. K.Rool leapt out from behind a tree and dived at Sheik. He was moving so fast there was no time to dodge, and Sheik was sure the end had come, when a peanut (yes, a _peanut_) hit him in the neck. He sprawled over, landing awkwardly, and a huge gorilla jumped on him, crushing him rather effectively.

_Donkey Kong_

_Diddy Kong_

The two Kongs set about pummelling the evil lizard with some manic punches, until K.Rool was completely destroyed.

"Umm… hello." Said a tall, weedy-looking green man. DK screamed and flew at him, fists a-flailing, and the green guy curled into a ball. The enraged gorilla tripped, and the two of them ended up in a tangled heap.

Meanwhile, far away, one more character had a mission to fulfil. He was a robot with an incredibly strong sense of justice, and he was carrying with him a trophy stand and a mini mushroom. He was trying to infiltrate the bad guy's hideout, and though he had considered a cloaking device, they had been outlawed during the Rare Violation of '01, and besides, they wore off too quickly. Putting no thought to his own safety, the robot hopped on the trophy stand and swallowed the mushroom. He shrunk to the size of a real trophy, and played the waiting game.

A couple of hours later, a fat guy on a motorbike rode by. "Hey! A trophy!" he exclaimed, "I can bring this to Lord B. and I'll get me a promotion!" _Lord B.?_ The brave robot wondered to himself, _I thought the leader was called Ganondorf…_ it was only then that he realized they were travelling in the opposite direction of the castle. "BEEP!" he cried indignantly. Then he remembered trophies don't talk. _Me and my big mouth, _R.O.B. thought to himself, and prepared himself for a brawl.

_R.O.B._

_Wario_

_To be continued…_

Bonus Feature: Daisy Moveset

B- Tumble: Daisy pulls out Tumble from Mario Party 3 and uses him as a shield.

Smash B- Daisy Shuriken: Daisy throws a flower forward at an alarming speed; deals minor knockback and it can break shields.

Up+B- Daisy Chopper: a huge flower appears above Daisy and spins rapidly, causing a helicopter effect.

Down+B- Fore: Daisy pulls out a golf club and a ball. The longer you charge the attack, the more powerful the ball will be. You can also hit people with the club for additional damage, and pick up and throw the ball after it lands.

Final Smash- Daisy Field: Like Peach Blossom, except instead of falling asleep everyone gets a flower on their head, and instead of peaches a load of petals fall to the ground, which can be eaten.


	11. Chapter 11

Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 11: Mistakes

R.O.B. was prepared for a battle. He had downloaded some fight software before he left on his trip, and after being in sleep mode for so long, his batteries were fully charged. Wario hopped on his hog and rode full speed at the robot, hoping to smash him into oblivion, but R.O.B. dived out of the way and fired a lazer at him from his eyes. Wario wasn't prepared for this, and as the bike exploded he was thrown from his seat. R.O.B. followed up with a jet-propelled kick, but Wario had more fighting experience than the little robot and rolled out of the way. He pulled a dark cannon out of god knows where and pointed it at R.O.B.. He tried to dodge, but he wasn't quite fast enough to scramble out of the way in time and he was hit. Wario picked up the lifeless trophy and cackled. Lord B. certainly _would _be pleased.

Yoshi had seen the whole thing. After being bested by Ridley, he had decided to follow the purple dragon secretly in the hopes of getting another crack at him. What he had discovered, though, was far more important. Ridley had returned to the Galactic Armada's base of operations, with Yoshi in hot pursuit. He had been hiding in the nearby forest for a couple of days, eating what he could find, along with a young swordfighter he had bumped into. Yoshi recalled the details of their encounter…

_He had seen the boy near the outskirts of the forest, and immediately assumed he was a guard. Yoshi tossed an egg at him, hoping to take him out quick, but quick as a flash the boy drew his sword and cut the egg in half. He darted at the dinosaur with his sword at the ready, __but Yoshi hopped clean over his head and kicked his attacker in the back. He was about to deliver the finishing blow when a gang of primid popped up. His first thought was that the boy had summoned them, but then he realised the young fighter was battling back the hoards as well. Yoshi caught his glaze, and an unlikely alliance was formed between the two._

This was two days ago. After the battle the boy had formally introduced himself, and together they had made a makeshift camp. "Hey Yoshi!" the dinosaur's companion cried. "We need more firewood!"

"Wahoo!" Yoshi complied, and scarpered off into the forest, leaving Isaac alone with his thoughts.

_Isaac_

A little while later, Yoshi came scarpering back to the camp, carrying not a bundle of wood, but a glowing gold-and-silver ball. "What is that?" Isaac wondered aloud. Yoshi shrugged. Whatever it was, it looked pretty rare. His suspicions were confirmed when four colourful characters jumped out of a bush. Yoshi recognized them as the Fighting Alloy Squad, an armoured attack force working for the evil warlord Master Hand. Yoshi was surprised. He wasn't aware that Master Hand was working in alliance with the Galactic Armada, but it seemed like, regardless of their alliances, the Alloys were here for a reason; to fight.

Yoshi lunged at Green, the weakest of the four, and kicked him in the face. He followed through with a swipe from his tail, then finished him with a powerful head-butt. Isaac, meanwhile, was being ganged up on by the Yellow and Blue Alloys, and Yoshi panicked. He threw the first thing that came to hand at Yellow, leaving Blue open to a sword attack from Isaac. Unfortunately, the thing that Yoshi threw just so happened to be the treasure he was trying to protect. The ball burst open in a flash of light, and out popped…

_Manx_

Red, the only remaining Alloy, was struck by a huge bolt of lightning. He disintegrated into a fine red powder, which was carried away by the wind. Yoshi and Isaac were still tired from their last battle, and they knew such a huge foe would destroy them in a second. There was only one strategy that could possibly save them…

"RUUNNNNN!!"

_To Be Continued…_

Bonus Feature: Brawl to Armada Final Smashes

Falco- Arwing Assault: Falco hops into an Arwing, which then flies across the stage at the speed of light, firing lazers and busting heads.

Mewtwo- Psi Tackle: similar to Volt Tackle in effect, but Psi Tackle is bigger, though slower.

Ness- PK Rockin': the whole stage shakes, giving the effect of an earthquake, but Ness floats safely above the ground, free to attack as normal.

Doctor Mario- Virus Frenzy: A hoard of viruses swarm onto the screen, attacking who they please, while the good doctor watches from above, laughing his evil head off and dropping prescription pills of pain.

Samus- Zero Lazer: the same move with one minor difference; you _don't _turn into Zero Suit Samus.

Link- Cuckoo Barrage: This one's a joke, by the way. Link pulls a cuckoo from the folds of his tunic and hits it with his sword, then runs like a mad thing. The next thing you know, a seemingly infinite blitz of angry cuckoos swarm the stage. They are merciless. They are relentless. There is no escape…


	12. Chapter 12

Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada

Brace yourselves, gang! Here comes another author's note! Well, not a note as such, just a warning… I've written another story! Please go check it out!

**Super Smash Bros: The Galactic Armada**

Chapter 12: Oblivion

Red fell for what seemed like hours on end. He fell forever. Forever and a bit. And then he landed. "OW." He got up, and something hard landed on his head. It was his beloved plant-thing, Ivysaur. And then something even harder landed on his head. It was Darkrai, the master of the realm they had been sucked into, and he had the cold, steely glaze of a killer. He swung his hand at Red, who darted out of the way and called out his other two poke-partners to help with the battle. Charizard lunged at the spooky ghost-type, who grabbed him by the ears and flung him back at Red. Squirtle dived to intercept the attack, and withdrew into his shell, softening the impact. With all four of his foes immobilized, Darkrai took the oppurtunity to charge up a very powerful shadow bomb. He hurled it at our heroes, when suddenly a very bizarre thing happened; a gloved hand appeared out of no-where, right in the path of the attack. "HEEEEY, GUUUYYYS!" the hand shouted, before he was hit by the huge energy bomb. "Ow. Ya know, that really hurt," the hand sobbed (can a hand sob? How does a hand talk, for that matter?) and punched Darkrai with the strength of a thousand home-run bats. The shady being was knocked right through a hole in the fabric of reality. His trophy, colours inverted and wearing a cowboy hat, flew upwards out of a hole at Red's feet. It landed on the ceiling, and a giant knife and fork appeared and fed it to the fifty-foot goomba that had followed it through the hole. The goomba belched, turned into a red-and-orange-spotted Dalmatian, and exited using the "Blinds" custom animation from Microsoft PowerPoint. Meanwhile, master hand was doing some tricky equations in his head. _1+3… umm… carry the seven… one really big, powerful one!! With lazers! _"Yeah!" he cried, scooped up the trainer and his three Pokémon, and crushed them together into one big, omni-powerful… thing. "Man, ah bet Master isn't having this much fun, wherever he is!" the hand cackled, and flew off into the sunset.

_Crazy Hand_

Luckily for the poor omni-thing, help was on its way.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Deoxys and Lucario cried, as they fell into a seemingly endless void of darkness. _Remind me again how you talked me into this?_ Lucario telepathically asked his partner.

It's easy! _Deoxys had said. _There's a dimension parallel to this one, with a gateway on this exact spot! _He indicated the ground, where he had marked a large red cross. _

And how exactly do we get there? _Lucario had asked._

We'll use your aura power, combined with my… _he paused for effect. _MASTERY OF THE GALAXIES!! To create a gateway between the two realms. Clear as mud, right?

_Clear as mud indeed, _Lucario thought as he plummeted to his immanent doom. He landed on his feet, racking up a good amount of damage in the process, and Deoxys collapsed on him, racking up 'Rio's percent to an even 182. _OW. _Lucario thought, and passed out.

_Q: why does Crazy hand talk like that?_

_A: I always pictured him having the voice of the Crack Fox from The Mighty Boosh. It just… sort of… suits him._

Bonus Feature: Double Whammy Moveset Special Galore!

Samurai Goroh

Standard B- Samurai Swing: Goroh pulls his sword back, then strikes with it. Not quite as far knockback as Falcon Punch, but it deals more damage.

Side+B- Goroh Lunge: Goroh darts forward, katana extended, and delivers a mighty stab. If it hits, it sends the opponent flying forward in a straight line.

Up+B- Samurai Spin: Goroh spins vertically, his sword a glowing beam of energy.

Down+B- Katana Drop: When used in midair, Goroh drops straight towards the ground. Used on land, however, and it will smash enemies into the ground, immobilizing them.

Final Smash- F-Zero Racers: Yes, the 30 racers appear, flying across the screen as if it were a racetrack. There's Goroh in his fire stingray, taking an early lead. I won't bore you with exact figures, but if those racers hit you, _they hurt_._ A lot_.

Deoxys

Down+B- Type Shift: At the start of a battle, Deoxys is Normal type, with good all-round attacks. All that can change with Type Shift. Using this move, Deoxys can change at will between his Attack, Speed and Defence types. Attack is the strongest of the three, with good range but is the easiest to send flying. Defence is a typical heavyweight, gut his moves are nothing to boast about, and Speed is the fastest and most aerial of the three, with lightning-fast attack combos. WARNING! Once you have started using Type Shift, you cannot go back to Normal type!

Standard B- Hyper Beam: Chargeable. The longer you hold it down, the longer it burns for. You can tap the shield button to keep the charge, but for every second that Deoxys stores the fully-charged energy, he takes another damage point. Simple solution? Hit shield before the energy reaches it's full.

Side+B- Constrict: Deoxys reaches out with his tentacles and grabs an enemy. He can then proceed to beat them like a ginger, or throw them like a slightly smaller ginger. This move can be used as a tether recovery.

Up+B- Cosmic Power: Deoxys goes black, and is whooshed upwards. Like a Fire Fox with far superior range.

Final Smash- Psycho Boost: Deoxys finally reverts to Normal mode for a huge attack. A big swirling vortex appears in the center of the screen, and slowly sucks everyone in. While everyone is busy trying to avoid it, they may not notice the now-invincible Deoxys rushing around trying to destroy them.


End file.
